pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
GRWS Development
Founded in early 2019, GRWS Development is the first Greek weapons development plant.They manufacture lots of prototypes,be them normal,never thought of weapons OR taking already existing guns and modifying to the maximum.(see the M16 pictured). GRWS has made aproximatly 100 or so prototypes,and most are in service. List will grow on as time goes. Assault rifles M17 The M17 is an all around lightweight assault rifle,gone through many modifications. The A1 model came with an intergrated grenade launcher,a 17 round magazine with 7.62x54mm rounds and was mostly plastic with some metal here and there.It was quickly rejected,due to the ease of breaking and the grenade launcher would easily break and fire on its own.Also the 7.62x54mm rounds were illegal. The A2 was fixed,with more metal parts and a bigger mag of 30 standard 5.56x45mm NATO rounds.It was quickly accepted,but there were still reliability problems,because they hadnt replaced ALL plastics with metal. The A3 was and is the standard issue on military.It has the same caliber and mag size,but the entire gun is made of lightweight metals. HK419 MCS The HK419 MCS (Modular Combat System) is a multirole weapon capable of sustaining harsh conditions with ease.Made out of polycarbonite,this weapon can also come with a lot of attachments.It uses 7.62x51mm bullets in a 10 round magazine,but can also be outfitted with a 20 round magazine with 7.62x39mm bullets.It uses only semi auto mode,as the small mag could be depleted quickly.Its mostly used by the special forces,but a few are in the hands of the marines too. AK111 The AK111 is a lightweight special forces rifle,designed for airborne operations. It's made out of lightweight metals and shares many parts from the G36C and the AKM.This way,it is very easily and cheaply made.A 30 round magazine with custom 5.75x69 bullets asure lightness and manuverublity.The gas block is tweaked to be more eficient,so its range is bigger too. L78 Stubborn and a ton of 5.56x45 bullets on it 75 magazine capacity makes the L78 a force to be reckoned with.It is the current flagship of the GRWS.But before it got so good,it was a bit out of center. The F1 looked more like a cross of an M16 and an M14.The small magazine and the 7.62x54,the plastic coating and the hollow insides made it the worst gun GRWS had made. The F2 was a massive improvement over the F1.This desing came with the 5.56x45 bullets on a massive 75 magazine.It also can mount a Tishina grenade launcher,customized to fire 40mm grenades.It can fire 40mm cluster grenades and chemicals. DMC13 Developed exlusively for desert conditions, the DMC13 used in the Sahara and simialar deserts.The firing mechanism has a turbo cooling system,keeping the gun just right in 40 to 75 degrees Celcius,but also freezing it in just 20 C.It has been so successful,its been exported to various Egyptian citys.The commando version has various attachments,including a forward grip,holographic or red dot sight and a 45 magazine,chambered for 7.62x45mm. XDC-4 This expiremental desert carbine functions simialry to the DMC13,but uses a bigger caliber and a different gas block,that increases rate of fire. This carbine has an even more effiecient cooling system,but the low capacity magazine and the unusual iron sights do not help the 7.62x54 hit the target efficiently,so it was withdrawn from production,but not service.Several Middle Eastern countries still use the XDC as a reserve gun,after the AK variants of course. Sub machine guns MP-X The very first prototype that GRWS manufactured,this combined SMG-Carbine was a fixed-stock terror for any thief or suspicious pass-by-er.It was designed exlusively for the police department,so it was loaded with 3mm syringes of a special sleeping agent. At first it was unsucessful,as it used 0.5mm before becoming 3mm.It is the only retired weapon of the Armed Services,the last one retiring in 2012 when special MP01s started being fielded by the Police. MP00 The predessesor of the MP01(below),this was the first failed attempt on a sub machine gun.Using 50 AE Desert Eagle rounds,and being very long and heavy for an SMG,it was by no means an SMG,making itself a pure outcast from both the Army,and the international services,getting a COMPLETE dislike by the SAS.GRWS then proceeded to make the MPO1,their first successful SMG. MP01 The MP01 is a very light and quick SMG designed for Close Quarters. The MP01 is based on the MP00,a failed attempt of GRWS at making their first SMG.The MP01 is the improved version,chambered for the 5.7x28mm in a 45 round magazine.The custom stock is made out of rubber,making a comfortable space for the user,while the forward grip is placed so theres room for users who dont want to use the grip. P409 Compact and powerfull,this SMG comes in 2 variations.Namely: P419: A 20cap magazine chambered for the 45 ACP., this variant is for long range fights,and a large RIS means it can be customized with tons of attachments. P409:The standard variant,with a 45 cap magazine and 5.7x28mm bullets.Nothing special. WSC A silenced version of the P409,exlusively used on woodland enviroments,the Woodland Silenced Carabine is used by the special forces in forests,mainly exported to the U.S. It also uses an integrated silenced barrel,perfect for stealth attacks.Although it uses 50 A.E caliber rounds in a 20 round magazine,there is almost no recoil,nor any muzzle flash either. Shotguns Saiga25 The Saiga25 is GRWS' first shotgun.Made out of lightweight metals,recycled parts and carbon alloys,this is the most lightweight shotgun ever known to man.It's availible in many version from normal 12. guage and slug rounds,to GRWS edition 27.guage custom stock variant.It has been so succesful that some countries started buying some of them for special forces. GRWS 50 "Wing Drafter" Possibly the biggest shotgun in the world,this 42.guage shotgun is very heavy,often requiring brute strenth just to lug it around.A single blast is very recoily and will send the user litterally flying.Thats why shock and recoil absorbers are integrated into the barrel.The 50 round drum was made because of the full auto was added to it too. It is nicknamed "Wing Drafter" because it "deploys wings to anyone in front of it,and the wind draft takes them away". Explosives/Launchers F17 NOT to be confused with the planes of the similar name,this revolutionary flamethrower uses a lot of flamable liquids and gases,from gasoline to high pressure hydrogen,and the apparently large canister supports this.The real secret,is that the top RIS is actually a barrel extension,thus allowing a huge upgrade in range. G55C The G55C chemical grenade launcher was designed for outpost and base warfare.The chemical grenades contain a mix of arsine,carbon monoxide,diborane and mustard gasses,making a highly toxic gas which,if inhaled,can shrink the lungs or,in rarer cases,stop heart beating.As such,its used in extremely rare cases,if the enemy must be stopped at once and with as much casuilties as possible,be them combatants or civilians. AC500 A legandary name with a little tweak.This gun is big,bad and unfortunately, heavy.This grenade launcher is special for two things. 1) It has a very long barrel,resulting in almost horizintal projectile flight.And 2) it has interchangeable magazines of 30mm AT grenades and 40mm HE AP grenades.It also has a stadard leaf sight,but a special GRWS version outfits itself with an ACOG-like scope,and replases the 30mm grenades with 50mm AT-APs,and the 40mm HE become 20mm Toxic gas grenades. Pistols Desert Roller This Desert Eagle like pistol fares better than most pistols everywhere. Chambered for the custom 44.magnum hollow point rounds,its a force to be reckoned with.Being one of the first guns GRWS made though, they placed style and efficiency over accurasry and mobility.As such it was made from pure silver.Gang leaders were the first to adopt it,then GRWS improved it,making it out of plastic and lightweight metals,now it is serving with the military as an eficient and cheap pistol. Glock 60 The Glock 60 is basicly an upgraded G18,with a bigger 66 round magazine and a bigger caliber.They also reduced the fire rate,allowing more control. The customized Desert Eagle magazine,insted of having 357.magnum rounds has multiple pellets full of gunpowder,that,once they reach their target ,fire multiple pellets in all directions,just like a cluster bomb.The design is lightweight and compact,allowing it to make its way to the special forces. NS160 The NS160 is perhaps the most succesful pistol GRWS made.Instead of the normal 10 round 45 ACPs,it uses 3 shotgun slug shells.This modification cause extreme damage and accuracry.It also make a lot of noise,so its best used at medium ranges when the enemy is alerted. P-61 Not refering to the aircraft of the same name,this machine pistol is designed for pilot use.With the unusual 11mm catridge,this gun is reliable enough to survive and work right after an ejection or crash,small and light enough to be carried on either a pocket or as a regular soldier secondary weapon withought limiting moblility,and powerful enough to penetrate conventional and enchanced body armor.The only problem is that it has no stock iron sights,but that is mitigated by other kinds of electronics. LMGs MG19 Stubborn,heavy (both in weight and caliber) and accurate,the MG19 is a 150 round,7.62x54 slugger.The standard scope combines with the iron sights,while the RDS is standalone.The recoil is also so strong,GRWS integrated titanium on the bipod,and firing withought it....you have guessed it.Using parts from various mass produced guns,this was also mass produced. WMG T1 Used on Parnitha,Olympus and other such high mountains and arctic positions,this gun looks like the grandchild of an HK416 and an AK110.Using damp and shock absorbing mechanisms and stock, this gun could be run over by a Maus(a German 180 ton tank) and still live to tell the tale.The HUGE RIS on the front allows for exotic and intense customizations,taking even the most heavy attachments,like a MOAG scope on the sides.Still,like the MG19,the recoil is immense,but a ton less more then the 19. Sniper rifles C56 The C56 sniper rifle is the standard issue marksman rifle of the HA.Chambered for the 7.62x51mm,barely at the limit of legallity,this effective and lightweight sniper rifle is serving its years. The magazine hold a secret though.The 8 bullets are placed vertically,and a gas hammer gets the bullets into place.But this way,it has much less room for any attachment,and it cant accept other magazines,and if that happens,the whole gun explodes. L78S A sniper variant of the popular L78, and looking even more futuristic,it uses 40mm bullets,the same caliber as the WWII Bofors anti-aircraft platform. This gun is only used by the QRF (Quick Reaction Force) as a more recent solution to the C56,and of course, the Special Forces.It has an integrated scope and bipod,along with a refined handguard,for ease of use in the rare close encounter. K7S A prototype bolt-action,heavy hitting sniper rifle. The short stock,the unique flash hider/compensator and the integrated monopod sets it apart from traditional sniper rifles. Following GRWS' tradition of specialized sniper bullets,this sniper rifle uses the (relatively) underpowered 6.42x32 custom rounds. Even worse,GRWS had to employ a bolt-action,single shot mechanism, to handle the extreme firepower. The firepower of this rifle does not come from caliber,but kinetic energy. Each bullet is rocket-assisted,allowing for extreme penetration of tissue and bone,attaining firepower comparable to the MOAG. MOAG The Mother Of All Guns lives true to its name.Customized 65.cal. anti tank bullets on polymer casing make the bullets themselves lightweight and ensure that nothing can stand on their way.The gun itself is a step outside our imagination.Its entirely made of carbon fiber,making it weigh only 9 kilos if customized. The firing mechanism is on the back of the gun,making it bulpup and allowing complete customization of the front, although with such a big barrel,its a bit hard to do it. The scope itself has anything and everything needed for a sniper.Perfect shot angles are calculated and wind is measured with the scope alone.It comes with more features like thermal vision and laser targeting,but those are customized by the user. Howver there are several downsides.The recoil created from the firing can cause massive damage to the user.The 65.cal bullets also create a Huge tracer once fired.Its also very hard to reload,as the magazine is on the butt end of the gun,and,if you melee someone with the end,theres a chance the bullets will explode,certainly killing the enemy,but also seriously damaging the user. (this gun was inspired by mister valkyrie's H.A.M.M.E.R,credit to my inspiration of making le company) Expirimental FIRST,we have to thank GRWS for letting us get a glimpse of exactly what is on the minds of the employees and employers,now lets get to it. XNET000 Shrouded in secrecy and excessive development,this "gun" was inspired by the all-famous Needler from the HALO seriers.But instead of firing extraterrestial crystals,the NET fires small high-yield explosives,guided by a laser targeter.Think of a minimized TOW missile.Only one of them has been made,since making a single mini TOW costs more than 1000 euros,let alone get the firing mechanisms and laser pointers up. XUW-60 Unknown to employees,a new prototype is being developed by employers ONLY. They say this is a revolutionary design. Using magnetic coils and powerful absorbers,they say that this gun can fire underwater or even in space withought worry of the mechanism blocking,or the projectile stopping after a few meters. More details will be revealed at later dates. XLRSR This expiremental sniper rifle is designed exlusively for long ranges (over 7 km minimum).This gun has a unique barrel,sloped at 7 degrees,and,even though it looks small on the outside,thanks to the bullpup design, it is an astounding 1000mm. The bullets it uses are custom, having 8x more gunpowder and achieving a much bigger range. XUC-5 An underwater-firing "gun",this weapons was designed with the Aegean and the Mediterranean in mind.This special weapon shoots .357 Magnum-sized projectiles in a high-velocity upward trajectory. It is also outfitted with an RIS to allow foregrips to be installed. This "gun" is used by the ASDEN (Supreme Military Command of the Interior and Islands),the OYD (Underwater Demolition Command) ,and the 1st Army Corps are also outfitted with a few of them. Category:Company